Missing you
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: This is a oneshot told by Randy's P.O.V What do you do when the love of your life dies? How do you feel? What do you do? Here's what Randy Orton feels... The song i used is 'Missng you' By 1st Lady... Enjoy


_This is a story told from __**Randy Orton's **__P.O.V. I hope you enjoy it… it's a song one-shot and the song im using is 'Missing You' By first lady._

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_I didn't even get one last kiss, From you_

_Oh Baby, God took your Love from me_

_He needed an angel so it seems…_

I was standing there, watching the coffin with the love of my life go down, there were no tears in my eyes… I was in shock… I cant believe she is gone. I cant believe that she's not going to be here with me. We were engaged, we were talking about having a family and kids. She was Healthy last week, she was happy, brightening up everyones day with that sweet smile, and then it happened… We got into an argument and that was the last time I saw her, a-alive… The last thing I said to her was

"FUCK YOU!" and I regretted it so much. I watched her leave, I watched her cry. I missed her so much. I cant believe I wont see her again. That's not right. She should be here! I should be the one that is gone.

_I need to feel your hands all over me, _

_I need to feel you kissing me_

_I need to feel you holding me_

_I need to feel your touch_

'_cause I miss your love so much_

I keep thinking of the last kiss I gave her, I never knew it would be the last one, I never knew what was going to happen. I blame myself for what happened to her, if I hadn't of started that argument, she would've still been here, she wouldn't be gone. I stand at her grave along with her best friends Melina and John Cena. I see other WWE Divas and superstars standing there with tears in their eyes. On-Screen, it may seem like her and Michelle hated each other, but in reality, thy were like sisters.

I need to be able to hold her again, I need to be able to kiss her, I need to tell her I love her with all my heart, and that's when I saw nothing threw my tears, all I saw was blurriness. My knees went weak and my heart started racing, I fell to the ground… and for once, since she had 'passed' I was crying, knowing that I may never see her again.

_And I, cant keep on_

_Living this way_

_I need to here with me, _

_How could he take you away? From me_

_It's hard for me, to tell you I love you_

_As im standing over your grave_

_And I know I'll never, hear your voice again._

"Why did you have to leave me?" I yelled crying… "WHY?!?!?!?!"

It has been 4 days since I buried the love of my life, I still don't know why god had to take her, I have heard the saying 'God had to hurt us, to only show he takes the best' But I never _imagined_ it hurting this bad. She was the love of my life, she was the one that could really understand me, and now… she's gone, she was taken away from me…

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why couldn't you just stay? Babe_

_Because my world is nothing, without you_

_And I don't know what to do with myself_

_**Flashback**_

"_Randy" Mickie laughed as I was trying to get her to go out with me. _

"_Yeah?" I asked_

"_You just wont stop will you?" She smiled_

"_Not until someone as beautiful as you says yes" I smiled_

'_Fine, Fine" She laughed…._

2 years after she agreed, we were still madly inlove, and then I get the phone call that changed EVERYTHING!

"_Hello? Mr Orton?" _

"_Yeah, this is him… who's this?" I asked._

"_This is Officer Anthony, there is no easy way to say this, but your fiance, she has been in a terrible car accident, and, and im sorry to say, she died at the scene" The Officer said. _

_I just dropped he phone… "She…She's gone"_

I would do ANYTHING to take her place, to make sure that she was here with her family and her friends, I would do anything to make sure that she never left. But I cant, I cant bring her back, no matter how much I want to, I cant. She is gone forever, and slowly, I start to feel my heart sink… I miss her.

_I would've given you anything_

_Just to make you happy_

_Just to hear you say_

_That you love me, _

_One last time…_

I was with John, we were backstage of the arena, I told Vince that I didn't want to be here, not for a LONG time, but he insisted that I came, and so did John and Melina. They said that she would've wanted this, for me to be here, and yet, that still didn't make me want to come… All I wanted to do was look at her picture, and just remember her.

"Randy?" John asked

I shook my head and lifted my head "y-yeah?"

I was wearing glasses and I guess John wanted me to take them off, but I wouldn't, I wouldn't let him see me with tears in my eyes…

"We are all happy you came" He said. I fake smiled at him…

"Why am I here? I didn't want to be here…" I said, and I really didn't, I cant stand being around this place right now, knowing that wrestling, was practically her life.

"Ok, I guess it's time to tell you…" John started "Vince wanted you to come here because, well… this… this is a Tribute for her… and we want you to, to say something about her." John said…

I started shaking my head "NO!" I didn't want to do that.

"You have to Randy, the WWE universe knew about you two and you need to show how much you really cared about her" John said

And that's when I went CRAZY!! I shoved John up against the wall and took my glasses off, I just glared at him…

"YOU KNOW I CARED ABOUT HER!! YOU KNEW MORE THAN ANYONE!" I yelled.

"Randy… Randy" John grabbed my arms and hugged me… "I know how much you cared about her"

"John… I miss her so much, why couldn't I be the one to go? Why?"

_I'd go to hell and back, over and over again_

_Just to prove to you_

_How much I need you here_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't do_

_I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you…_

I was walking down the hallway of the arena, I was about to go to Gorrila position, but I got stopped…

"Randy?" I turned around and saw Melina, she had been crying, but she had just won a match…

"Mel…" I hugged her….

"I miss her so much Randy… So much" she cried.

"I know Mel, so do I…" I cried and then stopped hugging her and wipped my tears away… "I really like those things that you and Michelle said about her Mel…" and then I walked to gorrilla position and waited for my music to play… When it did, I sucked in a deep breath and started walking, out the curtain and down the ramp, hearing the thosands of fans fall silent… something that hadn't happened since Eddie Gurrero's tribute show.

_And theres no dought that if I could take your place in heavan_

_I would die for you, yes I would. _

_I would rather give up my life_

_Then to see tears in your eyes_

_I cant stand to see you cry_

_Cause its hard for me, _

_To tell you I love you_

_As im standing over your grave_

_And I know I'll never hear your voice again.._

I am now standing in the ring, trying so hard for the tears in my eyes to fall, for my voice not to crack when I talk about her. Im known as one of the baddest guys in the WWE, and here they are, about to see me cry. I lifted the mich up to my lips….

"I don't… I don't know.. Know how to really start…" I started, my voice was already starting to crack…

"You all know her as the 5 time womans champ and one time Divas champ… But I knew her as the… the… the love of my life, I knew her as the woman that really understood me, and I knew that she…" I stopped, as I wiped the tears away from my eyes, I hadn't really noticed I was crying, but I couldn't hep it.

"She gave 110 percent every time she was in this ring, and she always impressed you guys every night. To everyone backstage, she wasn't known as the shortest diva in the WWE, she was…" I stopped again and took a deep breath…

"She was _Mickie James_, and she was the one that stole my heart… a lot of you may not know this, but she was my fiance, and I loved her so much, that I would've died for her, and I would of done _anything_ and I mean anything for her. She was my first real love" I looked up, towards the sky… I had a feeling she was waching, and I had a feeling she would be smiling…

"I never really got to say this Mickie, when we last talked to each other, but I love you…" I started crying again.. "With… all my heart"

"Why did you have to leave Mickie?" and then I dropped the michrophone, and I looked towards the audience and saw Mickies little brother crying… **(I know she doesn't have a brother that is 8 years old, but just imagine she does) **

I jumped out of the ring and held him, I grabbed him and hugged him.. He cried on my shoulder "I miss her Randy"

I looked at her family, I saw her mum. And I kissed her cheek…

"Thankyou Randy, thankyou for loving her" Mrs. James cried.

I hugged Mr. James and he hugged me back, no word were exchanged, but we didn't need any…

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why couldn't you just stay_

_Because my world is nothing without you, _

_And I don't know what to do, with myself_

_I just don't know what to do with myself,_

_I cant stand looking at those pictures on my shelf, _

_Knowing it was just one week ago…_

_We stood there and took those pictures, _

_Theres just one thing that I wanna know_

_Why would God wanna hurt me so bad?_

_Does he know how much it hurts, to be missing you…_

I looked at the audience and then up at the ramp, and saw the whole WWE roster, and the WWE officials. They all turned around to face a picture of Mickie that was on the titotron. And the crowd started chanting… 'Thankyou Mickie'

I was holding Mickies little brother, and he looked at me and he slightly smiled…

"R-Randy… Can you promise me that, that you will always love my sister, and that, I can come and visit you" He asked

"I promise" I said hugging him.

_Baby im missing you_

_Baby im missing you,_

_I love you…_

Later that night I was liying on my bed, looking at pictures of me and Mickie, a tear escaped my eyes, and then I felt someones hand on me, and I saw Mickie…

"Mickie?" I whispered.

She just nodded and kissed my cheek, "I love you"

And then she left… She just vanished…

I smiled… for the first time in what seemed like ages…

"I love you too Mickie" I whispered… "Im Missing you…"

**So what did you girls/guys think of it? I wrote this when I was a bit sad, I was thinking about my family that passed and I decided to get my emptions out with this Fic… Please review and tall me what you think…**

**Thankyou for reading, and review…**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
